Let's Do Something To Get Out of Boredom!
by Edogawa Ai-chan
Summary: Calling all members! In this story of mine, you can BE a character! So come on and sign up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: See the name? It says Edogawa Ai-chan, not Yuki Kure! So why will I own this?**

**Hi everyone! I am looking for characters for my first story in La Corda D'Oro! I have completely NO idea what this story is going to be about and is interested on how this will turn to!**

**Anyway, to make a long story short, I stumbled upon peltra's 'This is crazyness!' and decided to make one for La Corda D'Oro! I just copied the basic idea so I won't be known as a 'copier'… So as I've said, there are, as I've known, stories that welcomed other authors into the story and torture the characters in an island. But, this won't be about torturing the characters in an island. Just a concert in who-knows-where. Sign up and join in!**

**/**

**So, type your character's name.**

**Then, you type the personality and appearance in.**

**And also include the gender in.**

**Next, type what kind of character you want. (Example: A bystander, one of Len's/Ryoutaro's/Azuma's/etc.'s fans, a performer in the concourse, etc.)**

**Here's my example:**

**Name: Edogawa Ai-chan**

**Gender: Female**

**Personality: ****Sarcastic, finds everything to be funny, messes up with her sister, polite, and annoys everyone out of the hell with it!**

**Appearance: **White abercrombie shirt, brown shorts, white flat-shoes and has a hairband.

**Type: Len's 'annoyer'**

**By the way, I'm going to include myself for fun! XD**

**So… SIGN UP IF INTERESTED!**

**Fun little omake (For every chapter there is one!)**

**Me: *sees Len* Tsukimori-kun!**

**Len: What? You're wasting my time.**

**Me: Nothing.**

**Len: If that's so, then move. You're blocking my way.**

**Me: Nuh-uh.**

**Len: *annoyed and pissed off* Move. You're making me waste my practice time.**

**Me: Nuh-uh.**

**Len: *pushes me out of the way* Why didn't I thought of that?**

**Me: Because you're an idiot?**

**Len: Maybe you are.**

**Me: Nuh-uh**

**Len: Uh-uh.**

**Me: Nu-uh.**

**Len: Uh-uh.**

**Me: Uh-uh.**

**Len: Nuh-uh. What? Noooo! *loses calm***

**Me: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You've lost to me! Na na na na na na!**

**Len: *glares*  
**

**Me: Stay tuned for next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro as I've said in the previous chapter.**

**A/N: Yey! Five people joined! Thanks to kyurikochan, Neko Meow, blueball96, FrozenRoseLady and fieryhazel!**

**Chapter 1**

"Class." The teacher said, silencing other students from talking. "We have six new students today. You can come in now!" As the teacher said that a large group of girls came in. The first one came up. She was wearing her own uniform but she has a hairband and she has dark brown eyes. "Hi, everyone! I am Edogawa Ai. But you can call me Ai-chan!" She went down and proceeded to her seat. Apparently, there are exactly six seats vacant. The two was beside Len, another one at his front was vacant, one beside Azuma, and two beside Kahoko. Ai-chan sat in front of Len.

The second came up. She was, like the others, wearing her own uniform. She was a brunette with sparkling blue eyes that shows annoyance and never-ending stalking. But nobody seemed to notice it. "Hi! I am Haguro Kuriko! Pleased to meet all of you!" She went down. She seemed to look where to sit, ahem, may I rephrase that? She was looking for someone to annoy. Her beautiful blue eyes landed on blue hair. '_Perfect' _She seemed to thought. She walked down the aisle. And proceeded to sit at the left of Len.

The third came up. She was wearing her own uniform. She has short brown hair and with a pair of cute sparkling brown eyes. Second tallest girl. "Hi, y'all! I am Minori Kure!" She went down. She looked for someone. Her eyes landed on long, violet hair. An evil thought came into her mind. This innocent, cute, harmless little girl was the total opposite! Though she really is cute… She proceeded to sit beside the flutist.

The fourth came up. She was, of course, wearing her own uniform. She has medium-length wavy hair, an average height, has sparkling black eyes. There was something that she wore that everyone except for the Ice Cube found cute. Her big eyeglasses. "Hi. I am Kashimi Shirikawa. Nice to meet you." She went down. Then she searched for something. Or someone. Then her eyes landed on someone. _'Cousin. Beware.' _She thought evilly. She proceeded to sit at the side of Len. Then sat down comfortably.

The fifth came up. She has this extraordinary long pink but shiny hair. She also has pink eyes. Taller than most of the girls but shorter than the boys… With the exception of Keiichi… "Hi, everyone. I am Nakamura Chiaki! But you can call me Chii-chan!" She was cute no doubt. Even her voice is cute. Every single boy, with the exception of Azuma, Len, Kazuki, Keiichi, and Ryoutaro, gazed at her as she proceeded to sit beside Kahoko. Kahoko was surprised. Of course! From the beginning she entered the room, she had known her. She was her cousin.

The last came up. She is really short. But she has long black hair. She also has dark blue eyes. Everyone finds her familiar but seemed they never met before. "Hi! I am Yuki Hanajime!" She went down. She found someone who is cute and has green hair. And with her crave for cute things, she walked properly to the side of Kazuki.

The teacher coughed. "Now, let's start the lesson." A few silent groans were heard. That went on for the rest of the day.

"And so, that explains the Law of Definite Composition. Now, let us start what the Law of- RIIIING! Class dismissed." And with that, everyone went out. Except for Len, Kahoko, Azuma, Ai-chan, Kuriko, Minori, Kashima, Chii-chan and Yuki.

**A/N: We already met the characters! What's next? Get prepared for the next chapter! And you can still join!**


	3. Chapter 3

Let's Do Something To Get Out Of Boredom

Disclaimer: Every author must be tired of repeating this in every story… I don't own LCDO… And Detective Conan

A/N: Please discard all weapons and others! I'm sorry I haven't updated for such a loooong time. Even the word long can't describe it! I'M VERY SORRY! Thanks for the ones who reviewed! And so sorry that I didn't made an omake last chapter! Oh and no one can't join… SORRY! And some characters will not appear… If you're one of them… SOOOOORRRRYYYY!

Let's Do Something To Get Out Of Boredom

"Uhhhh… Sister, I think we should go home now… We have no time for this sweet reunion and so we need to fix our things because we just moved in…" Ai-chan said with a bit of sarcasm. "But sister this is so cool! I finally get to see Tsukimori Len! And his rumored girlfriend, Hino Kahoko!" Kahoko blushed while Len remained stoic. Kahoko denied the rumor but the sisters paid no attention to it and kept on teasing her. Then they just realized… "EEEEHHHHHH? SISTER?" Ai-chan and Kuriko showed their confused faces. "What? Never heard of the famous surnames Haguro and Edogawa? Or the Sisters With Different Surnames?" They except Len shook their heads. "WHAT! You don't know us?" Ai-chan and Kuriko both shouted. Everyone covered their ears. Boy, if they were angrier they can join the opera! Yuki asked "Why do you have different surnames?"

"Because I love the pairing AiCon in Detective Conan! Seriously, they just need to get along! And I noticed I have the same name as Ai so I changed my surname! But my name is really Ai Haguro." Ai-chan said in one breath as all sweatdropped. "Anyways, I have no time for this and I have some important matters to go to." Chii-chan said. "Cousin, no need to be cold. I'll come with you!" Kahoko said for she was somewhat afraid of her own cousin. Once again " EHHHHH! COUSIN!" Kahoko bobbed her head. "Kahoko you need not to follow me. You must be busy with your date with Tsukimori-san here." Chii-chan teased. Kahoko blushed tomato red. "N-no! You've got it all wrong! It was only a rumor!"

Ai-chan noticed that two people were silent. "Kure-chan! Shirikawa-chan! Why are both of you so silent?"

"I'm just here waiting for my dearest cousin, Azu-kun." Minori said. But nobody said eh anymore because they eventually got tired of it. "Dear cousin is always so straightforward, ne?" Azuma said with a face saying Will-you-please-stop-calling-me-that-name! Kashimi only replied "… I'm hungry. Bye, everyone. Follow me, dearest cousin, Tsuki-kun!" Everyone laughed. At Len mostly. Good thing Len was already gone or else… They don't want to think about it. Brrrr…

A/N: I am so angry at myself! Why, oh, why must be this story so short?Because its already midnight. And later on Dad might wake up… Please review and vote! The votings will stop until I review which is probably so long!

Which main pairing do you want that I will portray in this story (because I cannot die knowing that I have a story with no romance)?

A. LenKaho

B. RyoKaho

C. AzuKaho

D. KazuKaho

E. AoiKaho

F. EtouKaho

G. OusaKaho

H. KanaKaho

Second pairing?

A. KeiShou

B. AmouHara

C. NaoHara

D. MioZuma

PS. I didn't make the weird pairings… My sister did.

**OMAKE:**

**Ran: *gives me a kick but I dodged it* Why did you pair my Shinichi with that witch!**

**Me: First, why are you here? Second, YOUR Shinichi? Third, how dare you call Ai a witch? And lastly, back off you foolish bimbo! (No offense…)**

**Ran: First: Hakase invented a portal to go in here. Second: Of course! Didn't he admit it himself? That he loves me? Third: I dare. And lastly: *slap***

**Me: Ryou-nii-san! This evil old lady just slapped me! *fakes a cry***

**Ryou: Thank yourself you're a girl! Fighting a 10 yr. old girl like that? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.**

**Ran: *bursts out crying and leaves LCDO***

**Anyway, this is just the fake omake so no offense Ran Mouri fans!**

**Len: Tsuki-kun? Is that the best name you can ever think of? You're lame!**

**Me: Your playing stinks like the garbage! (Means the games not the violin.)**

**Len: What? How dare you? (Misinterprets the games as his violin.)**

**Me: 101% dare. *gives a toothy grin***

**Len: Why you! *pushes me unfortunately there are some stairs behind me then Ryou saved me***

**Me: *fake cry* Ryou-nii, this iceberg pushed me down the stairs! Plus, he criticized my writing! But I didn't do nothing wrong! UWWWAAAAHH!**

**Ryou: *beats Len up***


End file.
